trekinitiativefandomcom-20200216-history
Star Trek Into Darkness
Star Trek Into Darkness is the latest and one of the highest earning films to date in the Star Trek franchise. Directed by J.J. Abrams, it is the twelfth Star Trek film and is the sequel to 2009's Star Trek (film). It reached #1 in the box office in the United States and around the world during it's release in May 2013. Plot After being called back home, the crew of the USS Enterprise find a seemingly unstoppable force which has attacked Starfleet and has left Earth in chaos. Captain James T. Kirk and his crew are tasked with leading a deadly manhunt to capture the party responsible for the mess, and they try to settle an old score in the process. Main cast *Chris Pine as Captain James T. Kirk *Benedict Cumberbatch as John Harrison. *Karl Urban as Lieutenant Commander Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy *Zoe Saldana as Lieutenant Nyota Uhura *Alice Eve as Dr. Carol Marcus *Anton Yelchin as Ensign Pavel Chekov *Simon Pegg as Lieutenant Commander Montgomery "Scotty" Scott *Bruce Greenwood as Rear Admiral Christopher Pike *Peter Weller as Starfleet Admiral Marcus, Dr. Carol Marcus' father Get more info *http://www.startrekmovie.com/ *http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Star_Trek_Into_Darkness *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1408101/ *http://screenrant.com/tag/star-trek-into-darkness/ *http://trekmovie.com/st-into-darkness/ *https://www.facebook.com/StarTrekMovie Videos Trailers Home Video Release Star Trek Into Darkness released on Blu-Ray, Blu-Ray 3, DVD and On Demand on September 10th, 2013. However, a digital copy will be available on August 20th, 2013. "I'm excited for viewers at home to check out Star Trek Into Darkness on Blu-ray and DVD," said JJ Abrams. "They did a great job and I'm thrilled with how everything looks and sounds. We also have some really fun behind-the-scenes special features that we shot on the Red and created entirely in-house at Bad Robot. They really look amazing and unlike anything I've seen on DVD or Blu-ray before." For the first time, all of the release's special features have been produced by Bad Robot. Blu-Ray Features: *Feature film in high definition *Creating the Red Planet – Experience the creation of a never-before-seen alien world, as featured in the action-packed opening sequence of the film. *Attack on Starfleet – Go behind the scenes with the cast and filmmakers and witness the creation of the shocking attack on Starfleet Headquarters. *The Klingon Home World – Discover the stunning world of Kronos, and see how the filmmakers reinvented the Klingons for a new generation. *The Enemy of My Enemy – Find out how, and why, the identity of the film’s true villain was kept a mystery to the very end. *Ship to Ship – An in-depth and thrilling look at the filming of the iconic space jump sequence, which both defied the laws of physics and pushed the limits of visual effects. *Brawl by the Bay – Sit in with Zachary Quinto and Benedict Cumberbatch as they revisit their intense preparation for the film’s breathtaking climax. *Continuing the Mission – An inspiring look at the partnership between the film’s crew and the organization that assists returning veterans to find meaningful ways to contribute on the home front. Home Video Trailers File:Star Trek Into Darkness (2013) - Home Video Trailer for Star Trek Into Darkness|Home Video Trailer File:Star Trek Into Darkness (2013) - Home Video Trailer 2 for Star Trek Into Darkness|Home Video Trailer 2 File:Star Trek Into Darkness - Sulu Character Profile|Sulu Character Profile File:Star Trek Into Darkness - JJ's Vision|JJ's Vision File:Star Trek Into Darkness - Carol Character Profile|Carol Character Profile File:Star Trek Into Darkness - Bones Character Profile|Bones Character Profile Clips Star Trek Into Darkness - Music Featurette|Music Featurette File:Star Trek Into Darkness First 30 Minutes|First 30 minutes File:Star Trek Into Darkness - Featurette|Featurette File:Star Trek Into Darkness - Kirk Profile Featurette|Kirk Profile Featurette File:Star Trek Into Darkness Clip - What Would Spock Do|What Would Spock Do File:Star Trek Into Darkness Clip - We Won't Fit|We Won't Fit File:Star Trek Into Darkness Clip - Keep Going Scotty|We gotta jump! Interviews File:Star Trek CinemaCon - Zachary Quinto Interview|Zachary Quinto Interview File:Star Trek CinemaCon - John Cho Interview|John Cho Interview File:Star Trek CinemaCon - Damon LIndelof Interview|Damon Lindelof Interview File:Star Trek CinemaCon - Chris Pine Interview|Chris Pine Interview File:Star Trek CinemaCon - Alice Eve Interview|Alice Eve Interview File:Star Trek Into Darkness - Scotty Character Profile|Scotty Character Profile Images ST-ILM-1141.jpg HH-STIDVFX 001.jpg HH-33430.jpg HH-27406R.jpg HH-27168C.jpg HH-05311C.jpg HH-07000R.jpg HH-00623R.jpg Category:Films Category:Star Trek Information